Hope and Faith
by Kucing Sant
Summary: Eren terkurung di sebuah bangunan tempat penjualan budak ilegal dan pemuasan hasrat para bangsawan. Ia sendiri di dalam ruangan dingin yang terasa kosong dan jiwanya mati perlahan. Hingga muncul dua anak misterius yang sedikit demi sedikit membantunya untuk mengenal kembali cara bersosialisasi dengan normal. Tapi, ada apa dengan mata mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

><p><strong>Umur Karakter<strong>

Eren : 10 tahun.

Armin : 12 tahun.

Mikasa : 13 tahun.

**Summary**

Cerita berawal di sebuah gedung tua. Tak ada orang yang terlalu mencurigai bangunan abu-abu kusam itu sebagai markas gangster yang memiliki bisnis penjualan anak hasil penculikan. Yang mereka tahu, gedung itu adalah milik seorang kakek tua yang sangat ramah. Padahal keramahannya itu digunakan untuk memancing anak-anak masuk ke perangkap sang ketua gangster.

Eren adalah salah satu anak kurang beruntung yang terjerat tipu muslihat. Pada awalnya ia memberontak, seperti halnya anak-anak yang lain. Tetapi setelah salah satu anggota gangster memberitahunya bahwa ia telah dijual orang tuanya sendiri, ia berhenti. Ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya agar tak merasakan sakit lagi, dan menunggu ajal menjemput. Tak pernah satu kali pun ia memperlihatkan emosi kepada penyiksanya, bahkan ia tak lagi berteriak kesakitan, membuat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh para psikopat yang telah bosan akan dirinya sendirian di ruangan sunyi itu.

Hingga tiba hari ketika ia bertemu para calon detektif dari Recon Academy yang sedang menjalankan misi. Api kehidupan kembali menyala di kedua manik samuderanya. Bersama mereka, Eren mencari jalan pulang menuju rumah yang ia rindukan.

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Hope Part 1<p>

_Aku hanya ingin hidup normal. _

_Pergi ke sekolah. Belajar bersama teman-teman. Bercanda dengan mereka sewaktu makan siang. Mengobrol sampai berjam-jam tentang hal-hal sepele. Pulang bersama dan mengucapkan, "sampai besok," dengan senyuman. Kembali ke sebuah tempat yang bisa kusebut 'rumah'. Disambut senyuman hangat dari ibu tersayang dan membalasnya dengan senyumanku sendiri. Membantunya memasak makan malam kalau perlu. Menyambut ayah yang baru pulang kerja dengan segelas kopi panas. Bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah kepada kedua orang tuaku sambil tertawa lepas. Mendengar keluhan ayahku tentang pekerjaan kantor lalu mengatakan, "tak apa, Ayah pasti bisa," untuk menenangkannya dan mendapat ucapan terima kasih dengan senyuman dari ayah. Beranjak menuju kamar setelah mengucapkan, "selamat tidur," dan mendapat ciuman kasih sayang dari ibu dan tepukan sayang di kepala dari ayah dan berbaring di tempat tidur hingga mimpi indah menyelimuti tidurku._

_Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi kosong yang tak akan pernah terwujud._

_Ya Tuhan,_

_Apa permintaanku ini terlalu berlebihan?_

* * *

><p>Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya menggantung lelah menutupi setengah dari bola mata hijau kebiruannya. Di bawah matanya terlihat jelas kantung mata dan warna hitam yang menghiasinya. Kulitnya pucat, pucat yang tak sehat. Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikannya dengan sepasang bola matanya yang kosong dan muram. Perutnya perih dan ia hanya ingin sesuatu untuk mengisinya. Apapun boleh, asalkan perut ini tak kosong seperti perasaannya yang terasa hampa.<p>

Matanya menyapu ruangan kosong itu. Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan semut pun enggan menemaninya. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan dagu runcingnya di atas kedua lutut. Ia ingin menangis, menangisi keadaannya untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Menangisi kondisinya yang terkurung di ruangan kosong yang dingin dan gelap selama entah sudah berapa lama. Tapi ia tak bisa. Tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Ia takut jika ia menangis lagi, yang keluar adalah darah.

Dia merindukan rumahnya. Ia rindu senyuman lembut ibunya. Ia rindu tawa rendah milik ayahnya. Ia rindu bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus memikirkan besok ia mendapat makanan atau tidak. Ia rindu masakan ibunya. Ia rindu bermain bersama kucing kesayangannya. Ia rindu bercanda tawa dengan ayahnya. Ia bahkan merindukan sekolahnya. Walau ia tak pernah memiliki teman. Andai hari itu tak pernah ada. Andai hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hari mengerikan itu telah merenggut kehidupan bahagia seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun. Memorinya tentang kejadian hari itu tak pernah hilang. Setiap detiknya telah melekat erat di dalam otaknya. Setiap malam, ia akan melihat rekaman ulang kejadian malam itu secara detail. Seakan berkata kepadanya untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu.

Perih.

Sakit.

Sesak.

Sepi.

Hanya ada perasaan negatif yang menyelimuti hati Eren.

Pria berkumis tebal dengan lengan kekar yang membawanya paksa ke tempat mengerikan ini berkata dengan ringannya bahwa ia telah dijual sebagai budak. Dijual oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Kau anak yang tak diinginkan. Kau kesal? Tenang saja, mereka sudah diurus dan tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi. Ingat?" Pria itu tertawa menggelegar. Ia terus mengoceh tentang proses pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya yang tentu saja, disaksikan secara langsung oleh putra tunggal mereka.

Betapa saat itu ia ingin seluruh organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja.

Ia ingin berteriak, menangis. Tapi ia tak lagi bisa melakukannya. Pita suaranya seperti tak dapat bekerja lagi setelah terlalu sering ia gunakan untuk berteriak ketika sebuah belati tajam menggores seluruh badannya. Air matanya seperti tak dapat mengalir lagi setelah sekian kali ia keluarkan saat beberapa tangan kasar menampar, memukuli atau menekan kuku-kuku mereka seakan ingin menembus kulit pucatnya. Psikopat-psikopat itu selalu memiliki cara dan alasan yang tak masuk akal untuk menyiksanya.

Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit ini? Kenapa ia tak juga mati? Matanya memanas, tapi tak ada setitik pun air mata yang muncul. Menyakitkan. Keinginan untuk melepaskan rasa perih yang begitu kuat namun tidak bisa itu sangat menyakitkan.

Eren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke kedua kaki kurusnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya semakin dalam ke kedua lututnya. Berharap hal itu dapat memberikannya sedikit kehangatan. Tudung jaket cokelat pucatnya terangkat untuk menghalangi tusukan udara dingin menelusup di antara helai-helai rambut cokelatnya.

Pintu berat terbuat dari baja yang menghalangi Eren melihat dunia luar itu menggeret terbuka. Suaranya yang berdecit keras terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga Eren yang sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian. Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk. Seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan tubuh besar berotot menggendong dua buah karung kecokelatan di atas kedua pundaknya. Dia menjatuhkan karung-karung tersebut dan menyeretnya masuk ke ruangan lalu kembali menutup rapat pintu baja itu tanpa berkata barang satu kata pun. Sekilas tampak seringai menjijikkan terpampang di wajah pria itu sebelum terhalang pintu baja. Eren sedikit tersentak mendengar decitan melengking yang dihasilkan pintu berat itu padahal dia sudah berkali-kali mendengarnya.

Ketika Eren kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lutut, ia mendengar suara-suara pergerakan dari arah kedua karung itu tergeletak. Eren mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu. Ada makhluk hidup di dalam karung itu. Dan ukurannya lumayan besar. Mengetahui kemungkinan akan adanya makhluk hidup selain dirinya di sel itu membuat bola mata Eren bersinar senang. Sudah lama ia tak bersosialisasi dengan makhluk hidup lain. Eren menatap karung-karung bergerak di hadapannya penuh harap.

Dari mulut karung di sebelah kiri muncul sesuatu berwarna kuning dan di karung yang satu lagi muncul sesuatu berwarna hitam. Benda itu kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti... kepala. Alis Eren terangkat. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat karena penasaran lalu anak berambut cokelat itu merangkak mendekati benda tersebut. Tangan kurusnya meraih karung di hadapannya. Ia menyentuh bagian tengah karung kemudian menepuknya lembut dengan tangan kanannya hanya untuk ditariknya kembali karena kaget mendengar suara seseorang terkikik geli.

Karung-karung itu bergerak lagi. Apa pun yang menghuni karung tersebut keluar secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok mereka sepenuhnya.

Kini, di depan Eren duduk dua orang anak yang umurnya kira-kira sepantaran dengannya. Mungkin lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun. Yang satu berambut pirang. Rambutnya yang sepanjang dagu itu menyelimuti wajah bulatnya dengan sempurna. Pipi tembamnya bersemu merah muda karena menahan tawa. Bola mata biru langitnya begitu besar, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Atau dia memang anak perempuan? Eren bingung sendiri.

Si pirang mengenakan kaus berwarna kuning yang sudah agak memudar dan dibalut dengan jaket polos berwana biru muda. Eren sempat berpikir kalau anak di depannya ini berpakaian sesuai dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. Anak itu memakai celana berwarna cokelat muda yang membalut pinggangnya hingga ke lututnya. Ia juga menggunakan sepasang kaus kaki putih hingga pertengahan betisnya dan sepasang sepatu kets berwarna cokelat kayu, sedikit lebih gelap dari warna celana selututnya.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri ('sepertinya dia anak laki-laki,' pikirnya), Eren pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak yang satu lagi.

Anak ini dari penampilannya tak diragukan lagi berjenis kelamin perempuan. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang meluncur mengikuti bentuk kepalanya melewati pundak kokohnya. Bola matanya berwarna abu-abu, namun kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh lagi ada sedikit warna biru di dalamnya, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Eren sempat mengira gadis itu tak bernyawa dan bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa anak itu bernapas.

Eren meneliti gadis kecil di depannya lebih jauh ketika gadis itu telah berdiri tegak sekitar satu meter di depannya. Telapak kaki pucat gadis itu beralaskan sepasang sandal bersol sedikit tebal mirip bakiak dengan perpaduan antara warna cokelat dan merah yang lumayan mencolok. Ia menggunakan sehelai jaket berwarna merah muda. Di balik jaket itu, ia mengenakan blus berwarna putih susu dan sepertinya ada beberapa bercak merah di bajunya. Eren sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"A-pa ka-kamu hab-is me-mainka-n cat?" ia tergagap dengan suara yang sangat serak. Eren menunduk malu mendengar suaranya sendiri. Entah kedua anak di depannya mendengar pertanyaan polosnya atau tidak. Si pirang terkikik pelan sementara gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga area pipi dan mulutnya tertutup syal merah darah yang ia lilitkan di sekitar leher jenjangnya. Sepertinya mereka dengar.

Anak berambut pirang akhirnya berhenti terkikik dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Eren yang menatapnya bingung sementara gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya menelengkan kepala ke arah Eren untuk menatap mata hijau kebiruan yang tampak kosong namun masih terdapat secercah harapan. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang mengambil beberapa langkah maju mendekati Eren yang bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Alis kanan si mata biru terangkat membuat Eren tersentak lalu terjatuh dan menabrak dinding keras di belakangnya. Eren mengaduh, bola matanya menyipit menahan sakit. Luka-luka yang baru akan pulih kembali terbuka. Lebam kebiruan di punggungnya terasa panas menyengat. Terdengar suara orang terkekeh dan ketika Eren mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah tangan mungil terulur di depannya.

"Armin."

Eren menatap tangan di depannya kebingungan. Si pemilik tangan terkikik geli... lagi. Eren menatap anak itu dengan mata menyipit. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali terkikik?

"Kau tahu? Tidak sopan kalau kau tidak memberi tahu namamu ketika seseorang mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat dan berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Eren kembali menatap tangan di hadapannya kemudian pipinya memanas. Baru sadar bahwa ia sedang diajak berkenalan dan kesan pertamanya tidak terlalu bagus. _Tapi, itu 'kan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku! Salahkan anak ini juga karena tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan dan berkata, "Armin," dengan santainya! Aku yang sudah lama tak menyentuh dunia sosial tidak akan mengerti 'kan? Gunakan bahasa dengan baik dan benar!_ Eren menggerutu dalam hati.

Armin tertawa renyah, seakan telah mendengar isi pikiran anak bermata eksotis yang masih terduduk di atas lantai retak. Eren merasa pikirannya terekspos di bawah pengamatan anak laki-laki itu. Armin menarik tangannya kembali, berpikir bahwa Eren tak akan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Di antara tawanya ia berhasil mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti. "Jadi, pfft... siapa namamu?"

Kedua pipi Eren semakin memerah. Ia lalu menjawabnya dengan nada bergetar menahan malu, "E-Eren." Beberapa detik kemudian kedua tangannya langsung ditangkupkan di wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Ia tidak terlalu ahli dalam bersosialisasi dan selalu salah tingkah di sekitar orang yang belum dikenal.

Gadis bersyal merah yang belum juga buka suara mendekati Eren. Dari suara langkahnya, sepertinya ia sedikit ragu-ragu. Eren mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah untuk menatap gadis itu dan memberikan senyum termanisnya. Gadis itu berhenti mendadak di depannya, membuat Eren sedikit tersentak ke belakang, lalu menutupi kedua pipinya dengan syal.

"Mikasa," suaranya terdengar pelan dan terkesan malu-malu. Eren berpikir mungkin gadis ini sama sepertinya, kurang berani bersosialisasi. Ia kemudian teringat dengan ibunya.

Sewaktu Eren pertama kali masuk sekolah, ia sangat gugup dan selalu menunduk ketika orang lain melewati atau melihat ke arahnya. Ibunya kemudian berjongkok di depannya dan tersenyum sangat lebar dan mengangguk mantap kepadanya. Hal itu langsung meningkatkan keberaniannya. Eren tersenyum lebar persis dengan cara tersenyum ibunya di dalam ingatannya kemudian mengangguk meyakinkan, berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan gadis bernama Mikasa itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Eren tersenyum makin lebar mendengar Mikasa mulai memberanikan diri berbicara lebih dari satu kata di hadapannya. Kedua pipi merahnya tertarik ke atas mengikuti bentuk tulang pipi mungilnya.

"Y-ya." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini. Mana mungkin dia bisa menahan malu untuk ketiga kalinya kalau ia mengucapkan kalimat penuh namun yang keluar hanya suara-suara parau persis zombie di televisi. Kalau darahnya berkumpul di kedua pipinya terus, ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi ruangan dingin itu. Atmosfer yang sedikit hangat langsung turun beberapa derajat. Eren bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sempat senang ketika akhirnya mendapat kawan bicara. Namun, suasana yang kembali sunyi ini membuatnya frustasi dan ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan perasaan hangat di dadanya ketika ia bisa mendengar suara kedua anak ini dan berbicara dengan bahasa manusia untuk pertama kalinya.

'Melakukan apa?' suara kecil di dalam otaknya menginterupsi, membuat sang pemilik bertambah gelisah.

Eren berhenti berpikir keras. Mungkin ia bisa tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ia kembali mengamati dua anak di depannya. Dengan hal itu di pikirannya, ia mengangkat wajah dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata biru laut yang sangat observatif. Ternyata anak bernama Armin itu sudah mengambil langkah lebih dahulu untuk mengamati Eren. Wajah si mata langit menyiratkan bahwa sang objek observasi sedang dibandingkan dengan sesuatu.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu sedikit gemetar di bawah tatapan menyelidik si pirang. Ia tak pernah suka dilihat orang lain terlalu lama. Kebiasaannya untuk tidak menonjol selama ini susah untuk dihilangkan. Ayahnya pernah berusaha membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya dengan mengajaknya bermain bisbol dengan anak tetangga. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat dirinya semakin ciut karena merasa dirinya hanya menjadi beban dan membuat permainan bisbol rekan-rekannya tampak buruk. Tak ada yang menyalahkannya, tapi ia terlalu sensitif dan selalu merasa bersalah, walau itu sebenarnya bukan salahnya.

Armin berdehem, sedikit mengagetkan Eren. Si pirang melemparkan senyum minta maaf dan berkata, "Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok. Kau tahu? Kami juga tawanan di sini." Armin tersenyum menenangkan.

Eren menatap si pirang bingung. Tawanan? Bukannya semua yang ada di dalam bangunan mengerikan ini sudah dijual sebagai budak? Jadi, kenapa disebut tawanan? _Tawanan itu orang yang dibawa secara paksa, bukan dijual secara sukarela,_ pikir Eren sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tidak dijual."

Sepasang manik dingin menatap balik bola mata samudera Eren yang sedikit membelalak. _Tidak dijual? Apa maksud gadis ini? Jelas-jelas pria yang membawaku waktu itu berkata demikian. Untuk apa dia berbohong? Eh! Tunggu dulu! Dia bisa membaca pikiranku!_

Dalam remang-remang, sudut bibir Mikasa sedikit terangkat. Di matanya, Eren itu sangat ekspresif, makanya pikirannya sangat mudah ditebak. Anak laki-laki yang lebih muda itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya terhibur sejak mereka pertama kali bertatap muka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mikasa benar, Eren. Kau tidak dijual, tapi diculik," Armin angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya, dari data yang kami dapat, tak ada seorang pun manusia di dalam penjara ini punya riwayat dijual, semuanya dibawa secara paksa. Yah, mereka pikir cara ini lebih menguntungkan. Kau tahu? Bawa secara paksa dan jual. Metode ini nggak butuh banyak biaya." Mikasa mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan partner pirangnya. "Dan siapa pun orang yang mengatakan padamu bahwa orang tuamu menjualmu secara sukarela, itu bohong besar. Dia pasti berbuat begitu supaya kamu tidak akan mencoba kabur dari tempat ini."

Eren menurunkan kepalanya, memandang lutut. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ternyata orang tuanya tidak menjualnya. Sudut bibirnya gemetar, membentuk senyum kaku karena jarang dipakai.

Tapi, tetap saja. Dari mana mereka mendapat informasi seperti itu? Jangankan mendapat informasi. Anak normal tidak akan bisa mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi, siapa mereka sebenarnya? Eren menyipitkan mata waspada. Tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa suaranya kini persis zombie kelaparan, ia berusaha menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Sebe-nar-nya... kali-an sia-pa? Kena-pa dat-ang ke sin-i?"

Sinar mata biru muda milik Armin begitu terang, memperlihatkan bahwa pertanyaan itulah yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Sedangkan Mikasa yang menyadari ini memutar bola matanya dan berjalan menuju Eren (yang tentu saja tersentak kaget, tak terbiasa berdekatan dengan makhluk yang bernapas) lalu menjatuhkan diri di ubin retak di samping si mata eksotis.

"Mari kita ulang sesi perkenalan kita." Armin menarik napas dalam-dalam, dadanya dibusungkan, lalu membuka mulut secara dramatis dan menjawabnya dengan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan. Sedangkan Eren melongo bingung, hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan darinya si pirang berubah sedrastis itu.

"Kami adalah calon detektif dari Recon Academy. Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman." Tangan kanannya terkepal dan ditempelkan tepat di atas jantungnya sedangkan tangan kirinya dikepalkan di belakang punggung. "Kami sedang mengemban sebuah misi penting. _Top Secret_. Kalau di sekolah biasa, seperti ujian kenaikan kelas. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Eren terperangah. Buru-buru ia mengatupkan kembali rahangnya yang terbuka lebar. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Ah... ka-kal-au begi-tu... umm," Eren memilin-milin ujung jaket cokelat pucatnya gugup, "Ba-con Aca-demy i-tu... apa?"

Hening.

Bacon?

* * *

><p>Sa. Ngat. O. O. C!<p>

Seperti biasa, updatenya nggak jelas. Paling lama update... entahlah. Dan kayaknya saya memang kurang cocok bikin humor serius. -_-

BTW, tahu bacon? Itu lho sarapannya orang barat! Sering muncul di Tom & Jerry. Kalau di Tom & Jerry biasanya disajikan dengan telur mata sapi tuh. Bacon itu menurut pengamatan saya dari film Tom & Jerry adalah daging babi yang dipotong memanjang. Bisa dipanggang, digoreng, direbus, sesuai selera.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca. Terus ikuti fanfiction ini ya~

**(= RnR =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

><p><strong>Umur Karakter<strong>

Levi : 24 tahun.

Hange : 27 tahun.

Erwin : 28 tahun.

**Summary**

Eren yang telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya setelah mendekam selama tiga tahun di sebuah bangunan tua itu bertemu dengan dua anak misterius. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Armin dengan mata observatif dan seorang anak perempuan berambut kayu eboni bernama Mikasa dengan sehelai syal merah darah membaluti leher pucatnya.

Mereka berdua mengaku sebagai calon detektif yang berlatih di Recon Academy, sebuah akademi kepolisian elit yang sangat terkenal. Armin berkata bahwa mereka sedang mengemban misi yang akan menentukan kenaikan tingkat mereka. Semacam ujian semester.

Tapi, masalahnya sekarang, bukan apakah kedua anak itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak tapi... Eren tidak tahu apa itu Recon Academy. Bahkan salah menyebut namanya dengan... Bacon.

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya. Udah tahulah punya siapa.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Hope Part 2<p>

Eren memiringkan kepala bingung. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya bingung. Apa karena ia sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri di kurungan itu tanpa bersosialisasi sekali pun dengan makhluk hidup yang membuatnya membingungkan hal yang seharusnya dianggap wajar? Jadi, kenapa dua anak di depannya itu tidak berhenti tertawa juga? Anak berambut cokelat itu mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa dia memang terlalu kuper makanya dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kedua (mungkin) teman barunya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu?

Mikasa yang pertama pulih dari sesi tertawanya (yang benar-benar membuat Eren terkejut bukan main). Ia mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Dia memang tak terlalu sering tertawa. Mungkin baru Eren yang bisa membuatnya tertawa selepas ini.

Armin mengikuti jejaknya untuk berhenti tertawa dan berujar, "Kau tahu Eren? Kamu bisa... pffft... jadi komedian yang sukses!" Armin menepuk-nepuk punggung rapuh milik Eren dengan tepukan bersahabat. Eren sedikit takut dengan kontak langsung yang tak terduga itu. Maklum, sudah keseringan disiksa. Armin mengangkat kedua tangannya merasa bersalah.

"Umm... maaf. Kebiasaan." Si pirang menggaruk kepala canggung. Eren melemparkan senyuman kaku, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak marah.

Mikasa tersenyum, namun tidak terlalu nampak di dalam ruangan gelap itu. "Jadi... kapan kita mulai menyusun strategi, tuan ahli siasat?" ucapnya kepada si mata langit. Yang ditanya menepuk dahi sambil bergumam, "Benar juga!" dengan wajah kaget.

Armin mengibaskan tangan ke atas dan ke bawah dengan gerakan cepat, mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk melingkar bersamanya. Bola mata biru cerahnya melirik-lirik waspada, seakan memastikan tak ada makhluk hidup selain mereka yang bisa mendengar. Eren menatapnya bingung dan mengikuti arah gerak matanya penasaran. Mikasa sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah lucu kedua temannya itu.

Si pirang mengangguk mantap. "Oke. Aman." Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada lingkaran kecil yang mereka buat. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku beserta sebuah pena. Mikasa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu?"

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kayaknya paman berotot di pintu masuk tadi menjatuhkannya."

Setelah itu, Mikasa tidak bertanya lagi. Sedangkan Eren bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Armin yang seharusnya berada di dalam karung dan digotong sepanjang perjalanan bisa memungut benda di jalan? Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagi anak umur sepuluh tahun itu.

Armin memasang pose berpikir. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu mencoret-coret buku kecil itu dengan pena sambil sesekali berhenti untuk kembali mengingat-ingat. Eren menatap pergerakan Armin dengan antusias, sedangkan Mikasa menunggu dalam diam.

Entah berapa lama kemudian, Armin mengangkat kepalanya dan melambai-lambaikan buku kecil itu ke arah Mikasa yang terkantuk-kantuk dan Eren yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, seolah ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah tropi.

"Lihat! Sebuah peta untuk kabur!"

Mikasa menepuk mulut Armin dengan tangan kanannya cukup keras, membuat sang ahli strategi mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf. Kau berisik soalnya," ujar sang rambut arang tanpa rasa bersalah. Armin mengelus-elus bibirnya yang memerah sambil melemparkan pelototan kesal ke arah gadis itu. Mikasa mengangkat syalnya, menyembunyikan seringai puas dari pandangan si jenius.

"Yah sudahlah. Ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan mengkhawatirkan bibir yang membengkak."

Armin kembali membuka buku (entah hasil pungutan atau curian) pada halaman yang telah ia coret-coret tadi dan meletakkannya di atas permukaan ubin yang tak rata. Eren dan Mikasa melongok. Ternyata yang sedari tadi dibuat anak itu adalah peta bangunan tempat mereka bersemayam saat ini lengkap dengan nama ruangannya.

Bola mata hijau kebiruan Eren menelusuri lika-liku denah ciptaan ingatan Armin dengan saksama. Kurang lebih sama dengan ingatannya ketika pertama kali (dipaksa) berkeliling bangunan mencekam ini. Begini-begini, ingatan Eren benar-benar kuat. Dia bahkan masih ingat betul apa saja saluran televisi di rumahnya beserta angkanya. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia lupa ketika saat itu kepalanya ditarik dan dipaksa berputar untuk mengenali tempat di sekelilingnya, sedangkan lututnya dibiarkan terseret-seret di atas ubin kelabu yang kasar hingga meninggalkan bercak darah.

Di denah itu tergambar tiga pintu masuk yang dijaga ketat oleh orang-orang berjas hitam dengan kacamata hitam aneh yang bisa berbunyi sendiri. Entah kenapa semua penjaga itu berpenampilan mirip-mirip. Mereka semua memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan wajah kaku yang identik. Saat kacamata mereka berbunyi, mereka langsung panik (dengan gaya yang identik) lalu berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu kayu jati besar yang terletak di ujung bangunan. Eren berpikir mungkin itu panggilan dari bos mereka. Tapi yang ia tak habis pikir, kenapa harus kacamata? Apa bos mereka penggemar Men In Black? Ada hubungannya?

Eren ingat ia masuk melalui pintu pertama dari kiri. Berbeda dengan Armin dan Mikasa yang dibalut karung, ia dibawa ke sini dalam keadaan diikat dan ditarik-tarik seperti anjing. Orang yang menariknya tak peduli ia tersandung atau bahkan jatuh terjerembab. Pria kejam tersebut terus menarik tali kekangnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah anak malang itu. Rambut cokelat kayunya kadang-kadang tersangkut di paku-paku yang mencuat di sekitar dinding kelabu, dan pria itu terus menyeret Eren, tak peduli bocah itu terluka atau tidak. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas remeh ini.

Eren ingat kedua bola matanya yang berusaha melawan perih dipaksa mendongak. Penglihatannya bertemu dengan pelototan garang sang '_tour guide_'. Kelereng hijau kebiruan itu menggeser ke arah langit-langit kusam di balik kepala botak pria galak itu. Lampu gantungnya tampak tak berfungsi lagi. Lalu ia mengamati lebih jauh ruangan tempat ia berada saat itu, dengan bantuan tarikan kasar dari tangan berotot si botak. Dinding kelabu muram, ubin dengan warna senada, serta karpet berdebu di tengah-tengah. Kemudian, pandangannya terarah ke lorong panjang yang ujungnya tak terlihat saking gelapnya. Lorong itu tidak terlalu lebar.

Setelah dirasa cukup lihat-lihat 'ruang tamu', pria itu kembali menyeret Eren menyusuri lorong suram tersebut. Ia cuek saja dengan rintihan pilu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil di bawahnya. Badan mungil itu diseret hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dan lebih terang. Ruangan itu berbentuk bundar dengan empat pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua seperti kayu basah. Sedangkan di antara pintu-pintu itu, terdapat empat lorong gelap, di mana dari salah satu lorong itulah Eren masuk. Eren menyipitkan mata silau dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indera penglihatannya. Sebulir air mata turun.

Seluruh permukaan ruangan itu berwarna putih. Warna putihnya itu memantulkan cahaya lampu gantung di langit-langit ruangan, membuat cahayanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyilaukan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi tinggi berderet rapi. Orang-orang yang duduk di atasnya menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka dan memandang Eren. Tampak seringai mengerikan di wajah masing-masing orang.

"Ooohh~ manis sekali diaa~ kulitnya tampak halus! Pasti manis sekali di lidah!" sebuah suara melengking memecah keheningan. Asalnya dari seorang pria kurus dengan mata berkedip ganjen. Eren bergidik melihatnya.

"Aww~ lihatlah dia! Begitu polos! Tangkapan bagus, Pixis!" kali ini seorang pria maskulin dengan wajah mesum berkomentar.

"Lihat matanya! Cantik sekali! Bolehkah aku mencongkelnya, Pixis? Koleksi permataku mulai terlihat membosankan," gadis manis (di sini mata Eren terbelalak kaget) yang nampak lebih tua dua tahun darinya melompat gembira di atas kursi.

"Ssshh... diamlah, _sweetheart_," wanita di sebelahnya menahan kedua bahu mungil gadis tersebut. Mata birunya berkali-kali melirik ke arah Eren dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aahh... tapi, bukankah dia terlihat sedikit kurus?" seorang wanita aristokrat angkat bicara dengan kipas tangan berbulu menutupi bibirnya.

"Di situlah daya tariknya," seorang pria dengan tatapan tak waras menjilat pelan belatinya yang masih berlumuran darah.

Eren ketakutan. Baru kali ini, setelah sekian lama, ia berhadapan dengan banyak orang asing sekaligus tanpa orang tuanya. Dan orang-orang ini tampaknya bukan tipe orang asing ramah yang dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke jalan yang benar ketika kau tersesat. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti penipu yang ingin menyesatkan targetnya.

Sebuah tepukan keras meredam kasak-kusuk yang baru saja bergema di ruangan bundar itu. Eren mengarahkan perhatiannya ke asal suara tepukan. Seorang pria tua dengan senyuman ramah tengah berdiri di kepala meja. Seorang pria tua yang Eren ingat betul pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Sumber dari semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan kini. Eren menggeram rendah.

"Tenanglah, semuanya." Senyum penipu itu masih terkembang di wajah keriputnya. "Sebentar lagi kalian bisa berkenalan dan berbincang dengannya. Sepuasnya."

Sorakan terdengar. Nama pria tua itu dielu-elukan bagaikan dewa agung. Sedangkan suara penipu itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Eren. Semua suara di ruangan itu terasa menjauh dari anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa hingga kepalanya kembali ditarik kasar menuju lorong lainnya. Kali ini diikuti para 'penggemar' pemilik mata eksotis tersebut.

Dari sinilah hari-harinya dilewati sebagai mainan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bagi orang-orang kaya yang bosan setengah mati dengan kehidupan monoton mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menyalurkan hobi mengerikan seperti meggores-gores kulit cokelat manis Eren dan menghisap darahnya, atau menusuk-nusuk bocah itu dengan jarum. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, psikopat-psikopat itu.

Untungnya gadis cilik waktu itu tidak jadi mencongkel kedua bola matanya. Eren benar-benar lega ketika pisau bedah waktu itu tidak jadi meraih matanya. Beruntung sekali sang ibu mengalihkan perhatian anaknya dan membawanya pulang. Entah kenapa mereka tak pernah kembali. Eren sedikit penasaran, namun pastinya bersyukur tidak harus kehilangan mata yang ia wariskan dari ayahnya itu.

Tapi Eren masih beruntung. Ada yang lebih parah darinya. Seperti gadis remaja yang menempati ruangan di sebelah, sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya. Ia diperlakukan seperti pelacur. Digunakan sebagai pelampiasan nafsu sesaat dari babi-babi gemuk yang mengaku berpendidikan. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah mendengar suara gadis itu. Gadis yang sempat berbagi roti dengannya di saat ia tak mendapat makanan.

_Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kakak itu sekarang?_ Batinnya. _Apakah dia sudah bebas? Ataukah dia tak bisa bertahan?_ Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Memikirkan bahwa psikopat-psikopat itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila dari menggigiti tubuh mangsanya, mencakar kulitnya, menghujamkan benda tajam ke tubuhnya, dan menghisap darahnya tanpa ampun terhadap kakak berhati lembut itu membuat matanya memanas. Bahkan dia belum sempat menanyakan namanya.

Tidak. Tidak! Jangan sampai−

"EREN!"

Eren tersentak kaget. Kedua bola matanya menatap nanar Armin dan Mikasa yang menatapnya khawatir. Buku catatan mungil pungutan Armin tergeletak begitu saja di atas ubin. Pandangannya entah kenapa mengabur. Tangan Mikasa meraih pipi Eren, yang kembali tersentak, kemudian membelainya lembut.

"Eren, tubuhmu bergetar," ucapnya lirih.

Kedua bola mata Eren membulat. Diangkatnya kedua tangan ke wilayah pandangnya. Keduanya gemetaran hebat. Dan tanpa disangka, beberapa bulir air mata menetes deras ke permukaan telapak tangannya. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan. Akhirnya air mata itu kembali muncul ketika ada kehangatan dari orang lain di sisinya.

Dua pasang tangan melingkar di tubuh ringkih anak lelaki yang masih bergetar hebat. Armin membelai punggung Eren lembut sambil mengalunkan nada-nada menenangkan. Dibiarkannya Eren terisak di bahunya. Anak itu menutup matanya erat sambil memeras kaus kuning milik Armin. Sedangkan Mikasa melilitkan syal merahnya di leher Eren. Tak ada kata-kata bujukan. Tak ada pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban. Hanya sekedar berbagi kehangatan saja sudah cukup baginya. Dan perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup.

* * *

><p>"Bocah-bocah sialan itu! Bisa-bisanya− AAARRGH!" Levi mengacak-acak rambut hitam arangnya frustasi. Dua murid dari kelasnya itu cari mati sepertinya.<p>

Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman. Mereka berdua dengan gagah berani menantang maut di luar sana untuk menegakkan keadilan. Tindakan yang sangat bodoh bagi seorang Levi. Padahal tugas mereka hanya membantu para detektif senior di balik meja, bukan langsung ke TKP!

"Hahahahhaah! Uhihiiii! Hueehhehehe~ Pfftt−"

"Sudah kubilang ini sama sekali tidak lucu, kacamata sialan! Hentikan tawa gilamu itu!" sembur Levi di depan rekan mata empatnya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tertawa! Pfft! Adikmu yang berwajah datar itu bahkan mulai membangkang!"

Levi berdecak. "Iblis ingusan itu bukan adikku," ujarnya sewot.

"Tenanglah kalian. Levi benar. Ini gawat," ucap sang kepala sekolah, detektif yang persis Captain America, Erwin. Meskipun berkata begitu, tapi nada yang dilantunkan pria itu terkesan santai. Levi yang menyadari nada temannya itu mendelik tanpa belas kasihan ke arahnya. Erwin mendengus. MENDENGUS.

"Ah. Menyenangkan sekali jadi anak-anak. Penuh rasa ingin tahu," Erwin mengangguk-angguk maklum. "Kalian masih ingat? Waktu kecil dulu kita juga sering ikut campur urusan polisi lokal. Hahaha... kenangan yang indah."

"Ya benar! Anjing-anjing detektif benar-benar gagah! Dan para narapidana itu! Aku penasaran apa saja yang mereka pikirkan ketika melancarkan aksi kriminal!" Hange ngiler dengan wajah berdelusi. Persis penghuni RSJ.

"Aku ingat sewaktu kau diam-diam mengambil barang bukti kasus pembunuhan di rumah angker itu dan dikejar-kejar anjing detektif sambil tertawa kencang," Erwin terkekeh. "Lalu Levi dengan gagahnya datang menolongmu−masih berseragam sekolah lengkap, _mind you_!−dengan melempar sosis ke arah anjing hitam itu. Dan sialnya malah membuat si anjing tersinggung dan berbalik mengejar Levi. Wajahnya waktu itu benar-benar _priceless_."

Hange kembali tertawa gila diikuti dengan suara kekehan Erwin.

Levi menggeram kesal. Telinganya panas. Dia tak ingin diingatkan dengan aksi 'heroik'nya waktu itu.

"Woi, alis ulat bulu tua bangka!" alis yang dipanggil berkedut. Panjang sekali panggilannya. "Bisakah kau serius sedikit? Tak ada waktu buat nostalgiaan. Kedua makhluk itu cari mati!"

Erwin mendesah lelah. "Levi. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah mengirimkan tim penyelidik ke sana untuk memastikan keadaan markas mereka. Jadi, kau tenang saja."

Levi terdiam sejenak.

"Libatkan aku."

Alis tebal sang atasan terangkat.

"Biarkan aku ikut tim penyelidik itu. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri jalannya kasus ini. Dan..." pandangan mata Levi mengarah ke ruang kosong di sebelah meja kepala sekolah. Tak mau menatap dua manusia lainnya. "...dan aku ingin memastikan target kita aman."

Hange bersiul. Levi melotot. Erwin ketawa.

"Baiklah, Levi. Aku tahu kau sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaanmu. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki bermata hijau kebiruan yang sangat eksotis." Levi menusuk wajah Erwin dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Sepertinya operasi ini harus dilakukan lebih cepat."

"Baguslah. Aku mau pergi dulu, memastikan tidak ada bocah-bocah ingusan stres lainnya yang mengikuti jejak mereka." Levi berbalik dan melangkahkan kedua kaki bersepatu _boots_ setinggi lututnya menuju pintu besar di ruangan itu.

"Oh! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Hange menyahut tiba-tiba. Levi berhenti dengan tangan di gagang pintu, menatap Hange dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Yang minggat bukan hanya dua," Hange nyengir makin lebar. Jari-jarinya terangkat. Lima jari. "Tapi lima. Dan semuanya dari kelasmu."

Hening sejenak.

_Shit. Not again! _

Levi langsung menarik pintu terbuka dengan kasar−sampai gagang pintunya terlepas−dan melangkah menjauh dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar, sejauh kaki pendeknya bisa mencapai.

"Oh! Levi! di kelasmu akan ada murid baru beberapa hari lagi!" terdengar teriakan Erwin dari kejauhan yang tidak terlalu dihiraukan oleh si rambut kayu hitam.

Persetan dengan murid baru. Hanya bertambah satu setan kecil bau kencur yang akan merepotkannya hingga hari kelulusan. Bisa diurus nanti. Ada urusan yang lebih penting saat ini. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa meretakkan topeng esnya dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

* * *

><p>Siapakah tiga bocah nekad lainnya?<p>

Kok kayak ada slight Riren ya? Maklumlah, yang buat labil. Memang ditunjukkan ada hint-hint Riren, tapi masalah menuju arah cinta kayak saudara atau cinta yang−ehem−lainnya, itu saya serahkan sepenuhnya kepada imajinasi pembaca sekalian~

Eh, ngomong-ngomong di chapter ini Eren nggak ngomong sama sekali. Haha. Makin seksi aja tuh suara. Oh ya, Mikasa dan Levi itu saudara sepupu yang lumayan sering berkompetisi sebelah pihak. Biasanya Mikasa yang nantangin Levi.

Terima kasih banyak dukungannya~

**(= RnR =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Cover image juga bukan punya saya.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Hope Part 3<p>

_Rasanya ringan sekali. Ini... di mana?_

"Hiks... hiks... Mama..."

_Suara tangisan?_

Eren mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepasang bola samudera besar yang bersinar bingung. Badannya terasa lebih kecil. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gelap. Kemudian ia mendengar tangisan itu lagi. Kini lebih keras. Asalnya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar tubuhnya berputar ke belakang.

Mendadak, tempat gelap yang kosong itu berubah menjadi pemandangan jalan di kota kecil. Ia berada di tengah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kedua maniknya mencari-cari asal suara tangisan sambil berjalan agak tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia menabrak orang dan meminta maaf. Tapi, anehnya mereka terlihat seperti tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sampailah ia di depan sebuah toko bunga yang sepi. Di dekat bangunan mungil itu seorang gadis kecil tengah berjongkok dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Suara tangis itu berasal darinya.

Aneh. Padahal banyak sekali orang yang melewati tempat itu. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang berhenti dan menolongnya? Kenapa tidak ada yang peduli? Apa mereka tidak mendengar tangisannya? Eren menautkan kedua alisnya. _Orang dewasa nggak peka!_ Batinnya. Eren memberanikan diri untuk mendekati gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Umm... kamu kenapa me-menangis?" tanyanya tergagap, tak biasa berbicara dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang asing.

Suara tangis gadis itu berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Eren lurus. Tapi wajahnya tak tampak jelas, entah kenapa. Seperti ada topeng bayangan yang menutupinya dari pandangan Eren. Eren mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

Gadis itu nampak menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membagi masalahnya dengan anak laki-laki asing yang entah kenapa menghampirinya ini atau tidak. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, gadis itu kembali menatap Eren.

"Aku... terpisah dari... Mama. Aku ke-kedinginan." Gadis kecil itu kembali sesenggukan.

Eren bingung harus ngapain. Dia tidak pernah punya teman, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur seseorang yang sedang sedih. _Oh! Tunggu dulu! Dia bilang dia kedinginan!_ Cepat-cepat Eren melepaskan syal merah di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher gadis itu. Berantakan memang, maklumlah anak kecil.

Gadis itu tertegun. Ia memegang syal merah pemberian Eren erat-erat. Hangat. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya terdiam sambil meresapi wangi cokelat hangat yang menguar dari syal Eren. Eren tersenyum lebar melihat gadis itu berhenti menggigil. Kedua matanya bersinar cerah mengalahkan mendungnya cuaca yang kurang bersahabat.

"Makasih," gadis itu berbisik lirih. Separuh wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam kehangatan syal.

Eren mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Ia sangat senang bisa membantu orang lain. Tiba-tiba pemandangan di sekelilingnya kembali gelap. Eren kembali menutup matanya, membiarkan kegelapan kembali menelan raganya.

* * *

><p>"Eren?"<p>

Eren balik memandang wajah datar di atasnya. Pandangannya lalu bergeser ke sekeliling. Ia sudah kembali ke dalam penjara ini lagi.

_Ternyata yang tadi itu mimpi? Umm... mimpi apa memangnya?_

"Eren? Kamu kenapa? Lapar? Atau ada yang sakit? Butuh sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Armin muncul di zona penglihatannya. Mata langitnya menyiratkan kecemasan. Eren tersenyum kaku lalu menggeleng pelan. Bagian belakang kepalanya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Barulah ia sadar, kepalanya tidak sedang berada di atas ubin keras penjaranya. Kepalanya sedang berada di pangkuan Mikasa. Pipinya memanas. Terburu-buru ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ma-maaf!" serunya sambil menatap lubang kecil di ubin. Mikasa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ahahaha... Eren... kau bersemangat seperti biasa. Syukurlah," Armin tersenyum hangat kepada Eren yang masih memaku pandangan ke arah lubang kecil di bawahnya. Wajah manisnya makin merah. Wajahnya tidak mungkin bisa lebih merah dari ini.

Gruukk~ Terdengar suara merdu dari perut Eren. Oke, sepertinya wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi. Armin tertawa, Mikasa terkekeh.

"Eren... Eren... kau benar-benar lucu!" ujar Armin di sela-sela tawanya. Yaelah, Min. Lo mah apa-apa lucu.

Gruuuk~ Suara itu kembali terdengar. Eren mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dengan tatapan bingung. Itu bukan suara perutnya. Dari ekor matanya ia menangkap basah Armin sedang memegangi perutnya dengan senyum salting.

"Oke. sepertinya aku juga lapar," ucapnya malu. Ngetawain orang lagi!

Mereka terdiam agak lama. Canggung. Akhirnya Armin berdehem, mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, Eren. Kita sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan makanan saat ini. Jadi, ada saran?"

Eren terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Waktu makannya benar-benar tidak jelas. Kadang diberi makan, kadang dibiarkan saja dia kelaparan selama berhari-hari. Terkadang ia berpikir orang-orang gila pemilik tempat ini lupa kalau pernah mengurung seorang anak kecil di sini. Kalau beruntung, dia bisa mendapat roti yang sedikit lembut lengkap dengan segelas air bersih. Tapi dia lebih sering mendapat roti yang sudah kering. Memakannya saja butuh tenaga ekstra. Apalagi tanpa air minum, menelan roti kering benar-benar susah ketika kerongkonganmu juga tak kalah kering.

Melihat Eren yang masih memandang lubang kecil di ubin dengan ekspresi bingung, Armin mengelus-elus dagu. Berpikir. "Kalau nggak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat ruangan makanan. Penuh sekali dengan makanan. Apa hanya imajinasiku saja? Kebetulan waktu itu aku melewatkan sarapan."

Eren memberikan si pirang perhatian penuhnya. Ia penasaran, apakah benar ada tempat penyimpanan makanan yang sangat banyak di gedung tua ini? Kalau ada, kenapa bagian tawanan hanya sepotong roti kering atau roti lembab yang sudah mulai berjamur? Eren menggeram rendah ketika wajah seorang pria tua muncul di dalam benaknya. Ia masih mengerutkan keningnya saat sebuah pikiran melintas. _Tunggu! Beberapa hari yang lalu? Bukankah mereka berdua baru muncul hari ini?_ Batin Eren bingung.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Aku juga sekilas melihat ruangan itu." Ia mengambil buku kecil yang sempat terbengkalai. Ia membuka sebuah halaman, jarinya menelusuri coretan peta di atasnya dan berhenti di satu titik. "Kalau tidak salah... di sini ya?"

Armin melongok dari belakang Mikasa, kemudian menautkan kedua alis. "Nggak terlalu jauh dari sini ternyata." Eren ikut-ikutan melongok.

Ruangan yang ditunjuk Mikasa terletak dua pintu dari sebelah kiri ruangan penjara yang mereka tempati saat ini. Tidak terlalu jauh tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat, mengingat jarak antar pintu di bangunan ini adalah 10 meter. Itu berarti mereka harus menempuh sekitar 20 meter untuk mencapai ruangan itu. Selain itu, mereka juga harus melewati jalan masuk menuju lorong yang selalu dijaga ketat. Sekali menginjakkan kaki di depan jalan itu, mereka pasti akan langsung tertangkap tanpa sempat meneriakkan 'sial'. Bergerak 30 cm dari ruangannya saja dia pernah nyaris ditembak mati.

Ditembak.

Kedua matanya membulat ngeri. Kedua temannya bisa ditembak! Setelah akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan teman yang nyata, bukan sekedar fragmen dari imajinasinya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan teman yang bahkan belum ia kenal selama sehari penuh!

"Hmmm... agak sulit kayaknya," Armin bergumam. Eren mengangguk-angguk dalam hati. _Benar! Ini terlalu berbahaya!_

"Menurutku ini tidak terlalu sulit. Bukankah kita sudah pernah menjelajahi bangunan ini tanpa pernah ketahuan?" Mikasa berujar. Eren terkejut bukan main. Menjelajahi bangunan tanpa ketahuan? Bagaimana bisa?

Armin mengangkat wajah. "Baiklah! Kita akan mengambil sedikit makanan dari sana. Kita tak akan bisa kabur kalau belum diisi energi." Eren memucat. Dengan panik, ia menarik-narik ujung jaket biru Armin. Si pirang mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa, Eren?" suaranya melembut. Eren menatapnya dengan pandangan bergetar lalu menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Menunjukkan bahwa si rambut cokelat sangat menentang ide mereka yang ia anggap gila itu.

"Ja-jangan... kalian bi-bisa d-ditem-b-bak," Eren kembali menunduk. Suaranya bergetar lebih kencang di bagian kata 'ditembak'. Armin tampaknya lebih terkejut mendengar Eren yang akhirnya kembali berbicara. Ia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Eren. Kami tidak akan mati semudah itu." Armin menatap Mikasa dan dibalas dengan anggukan. "Kami akan melindungimu."

Eren terpaku. Sekilas ada kilauan aneh di mata biru itu. Lalu, lebih terang... lebih terang... huh? Apa ini perasaannya saja atau mata Armin jadi bersinar seperti lampion berwarna biru? Armin menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Eren. Eren hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"K-kau... ma-matamu..."

"Percayalah, Eren, kau bisa pingsan lagi kalau kami ceritakan sekarang juga. Jadi, untuk sekarang, pegang tanganku dan kita akan baik-baik saja." Mata biru Armin berkilau terang. Ia kembali menawarkan tangannya. Mikasa sudah memegang tangan kiri si pirang, syal merahnya kembali melilit di leher pucatnya. Mata kelabunya menatap Eren. Walaupun sekilas tampak dingin, ada kehangatan yang meyakinkan memancar dari iris gelapnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Eren menggenggam tangan kanan Armin. _Hangat_, pikirnya.

Armin tersenyum senang ketika dirasakannya tangan si mata samudera mulai rileks dalam genggamannya. Ia menuntun kedua temannya hingga di depan pintu baja yang selalu berdecit menyebalkan ketika dibuka. Eren baru sadar, bagaimana caranya mereka membuka pintu itu? Hanya ada tiga pasang tangan kecil dan kurus di sini! Ia menoleh menghadap si rambut pirang untuk meyakinkannya kalau ini ide buruk, tapi orangnya sedang menatap teman rambut arangnya.

"Oke. Mikasa? Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Jangan pernah meragukanku."

Mikasa maju selangkah, tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang tangan Armin menyentuh permukaan pintu baja itu. Eren menatapnya tak percaya. Apa gadis itu sudah gila? Tangannya bisa remuk kalau dia mencoba membuka pintu seberat entah berapa kilogram itu. Bola mata Eren menatap wajah Mikasa yang sekarang sedang meraba permukaan pintu baja itu dengan tampang datar. Saat Eren mencoba mencari keraguan di mata baja gadis tersebut, matanya perlahan-lahan berganti warna.

Merah. Berkobar terang dalam gelap.

Eren tersentak kaget ketika melihat mata gadis di sebelah kiri Armin itu berubah sewarna dengan darah. Warna yang sudah berkali-kali ia lihat di tubuhnya... juga ketika malam itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menutupi bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau membuat teman-teman barunya khawatir lagi ketika ia terkena _panic attack_. Walau saat ini ia sangat ingin berteriak histeris untuk melepaskan ketakutannya yang kembali timbul, tapi ia harus berusaha menahannya. Hanya untuk saat ini. Ya, hanya untuk saat ini.

Eren memejamkan mata erat-erat ketika tangan kiri Mikasa tanpa susah payah mendorong pintu baja hingga terbuka. Suara decitan itu kembali terdengar, membuat si rambut cokelat tersentak pelan. Ia harap tak ada penjaga yang menyadari suara ini. Ia heran, kenapa dua orang yang bersamanya saat ini tidak khawatir ketahuan. Dengan suara decitan sekeras itu, harusnya para penjaga di dekat sini akan langsung datang.

Tapi, ketika mereka sudah menyelip keluar ke lorong, tak ada satu pun penjaga yang menyergap mereka. Aneh. Ini terlalu aneh. Mereka berdua terlalu aneh.

"Eren?"

Eren membuka matanya secara mendadak. Cahaya lampu di lorong nyaris membutakannya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Cahaya berwarna emas. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Armin dan Mikasa bisa melihat dengan jelas di dalam sel? Kalau dia memang sudah terbiasa karena sudah berada di sana selama... entahlah. Tapi mereka berdua? Padahal ketika ia pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu, hanya kegelapan absolut yang menyambutnya.

"Eren? Kau dengar aku? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" suara cemas Armin kembali merasuki indera pendengaran Eren. _Hm? Cahaya lampunya berwarna putih?_ Secara perlahan, Eren melebarkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah teman pirangnya. Matanya sudah tak bersinar seperti tadi. Tapi samar-samar masih tampak kilauan biru dari matanya. Mata Mikasa juga sudah kembali berwarna kelabu kelam seperti sebelumnya.

"Eren?" kali ini Mikasa yang bersuara.

Eren tersentak lalu menunduk. "Ah... uhm... a-aku ng-gak apa-apa."

Saat tidak ada yang menyahut, Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Mikasa dan Armin tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah, seakan tak ingin ia ikut mendengarkan. Eren menganggap maklum. Mereka baru saja bertemu, mana mungkin bisa mempercayainya semudah itu untuk berbagi pikiran. Tapi, tetap saja, hal ini membuat hati kecilnya sedih. Apa mungkin ia memang tak akan pernah bisa punya teman?

"Ayo," Armin berbisik halus. Tangan kanan Eren ditarik perlahan, membuat pemiliknya berjalan berdampingan dengan teman pirangnya. Dengan santai, Armin mengarahkan kedua temannya menuju ruangan yang ia maksud. Seakan-akan mereka hanya jalan-jalan di pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan _sunset_, bukannya sedang mengeksplorasi markas penjahat tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Eren masih menganggap kalau ini bukan ide bagus. Keringat dingin mengucur deras ketika ia melihat seorang penjaga berpakaian ala _men in black_ muncul dari belokan beberapa meter sebelum ruangan yang mereka tuju. Eren panik. Ia menarik-narik tangannya yang digenggam Armin, tapi anak laki-laki pirang itu tetap bergeming. Mata samuderanya beralih ke arah Mikasa yang juga tak menghiraukan permohonannya untuk lari dan kembali ke penjara gelap itu lagi. Eren mengembalikan tatapannya kepada sang penjaga yang kini tengah berjalan kaku ke arah mereka.

Bola mata eksotisnya kembali mengarah kepada kedua temannya. Ia berusaha menyampaikan pikirannya tanpa suara, takut terdengar oleh sang penjaga. Tapi kedua temannya masih cuek bebek. Malah langkah mereka seperti semakin dipercepat.

Eren gemetaran. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan sang penjaga yang makin lama makin mendekati mereka. Tapi, kenapa ia tak sadar juga kalau ada tiga anak kecil tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Walaupun penerangan di lorong bagian ini sudah mati, bukankah seharusnya tetap terlihat walau hanya siluet? Eren mengepalkan kedua tangan gugup, seakan hal itu dapat membuatnya tak terlihat oleh sang penjaga.

Armin dan Mikasa tampaknya sadar akan kegugupan si rambut cokelat karena detik berikutnya tangan mereka berdua menggamit masing-masing tangan Eren dan membuat mereka merapat serapat mungkin. Paling tidak suhu tubuh orang lain dapat menenangkan kegugupannya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat sampai akhirnya mereka berpapasan. Eren tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan si penjaga, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si penjaga akan menangkapnya atau bahkan menyadari keberadaannya. Kenapa?

Ketika Eren sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa mereka tidak ditangkap lalu diseret kembali ke tempat semula, mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu lapuk dengan warna kayu yang sudah menghitam karena lembab. Armin menyentuh ukiran samar dan struktur kayu lapuk tersebut lalu mengangguk.

"Aku ingat. Pintu ini sama dengan pintu yang aku temukan waktu itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kita masuk."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Armin tak jadi meraih kenop pintu dan beralih ke Eren, begitu pula Mikasa.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Ah." Eren menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. "Apa kalian... nggak merasa aneh?"

Mikasa mengangkat alis tak mengerti. "Hm? Aneh apanya?"

"Maksudku... mana mungkin tangan kurus anak perempuan bisa mendorong pintu baja seberat itu dengan mudah! Lalu, yang barusan! Kenapa kita bisa melewati penjaga itu dengan mudah?! Dia seolah-olah nggak menyadari keberadaan kita, kalian tahu?! Apa yang seben− Umph!" Eren tak sempat menyelesaikan komplainnya karena tangan Mikasa sudah membungkam mulutnya duluan.

"Sssstttt... Nanti kita ketahuan beneran!" bisik Mikasa di telinganya. Eren bersungut-sungut ketika tangan Mikasa sudah meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Kamu senang sekali membekap orang, Mikasa," ujar Eren sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Armin tertawa. "Ternyata kamu bisa komplain sepanjang ini! Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka lho! Soalnya selama ini kamu lebih banyak diamnya."

Eren menghindari tatapan kedua temannya. "Aku... hanya belum terbiasa."

"Hmm..." Armin bertopang dagu sambil mempelajari mimik muka Eren. "Lama-lama juga terbiasa. Ayo cepat masuk! Mumpung ada kesempatan."

Mikasa mengangguk. Eren juga mengangguk walau masih ragu. Sesekali, matanya jelalatan ke segala arah untuk memastikan keadaan di sekitar mereka aman.

Armin memutar kenop pintu hingga terdengar suara klik kemudian mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Di dalam ruangan sangat gelap. Tak ada sumber cahaya sedikit pun. mereka bertiga meraba-raba dinding mencari tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu. Entah ada atau tidak.

Srek... srek... kres... cup... gluk...

"Kau dengar itu Mikasa?" si pirang memulai.

"Hn. Palingan tikus," ujar Mikasa sambil lalu. Ia masih fokus mencari-cari tombol lampu. Armin berhenti mencari lampu untuk mendengarkan sekelilingnya lebih jelas. Tapi, suara itu tak kunjung datang kembali. Ia pun mengangkat bahu dan berdeduksi kalau itu memang cuma tikus.

"Oh! Kayaknya ini tombolnya?" Eren berseru pelan kepada kedua temannya.

"Tunggu Eren−" Armin ingin mencegah Eren menghidupkan lampu, namun terlambat, anak bermata hijau kebiruan itu sudah terlanjur menekannya. Ruangan itu tak hanya menjadi terang benderang, tapi juga dipenuhi suara tembakan dan teriakan.

"Sial!"

Mereka bertiga berusaha menghindari peluru. Mata Mikasa kembali bersinar merah. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia menangkis peluru-peluru tersebut. Sedangkan Armin mengeluarkan dua buah pistol perak dari tempat yang tak terduga lalu mulai menembakkannya ke arah yang ia prediksi tempat musuh berada. Sedangkan Eren berdiri kebingungan di belakang kedua temannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau di dalam penyimpanan makanan pun akan ada penjaga. Dan, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sadar Armin selama ini membawa senjata.

_A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau begini terus, aku cuma jadi beban!_ Mata besarnya memandang berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa ia jadikan pelindung. Lalu ia melihat moncong pistol muncul dari sela-sela tumpukan kotak berisi makanan di belakang Armin. Kedua permata berkilaunya membulat horor. Ketika peluru ditembakkan, otomatis tubuhnya bergerak menuju Armin dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng.

"EREN!"

Teriakan kedua temannya terdengar semakin jauh. Bahu dan lututnya terasa perih. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya menghilang. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah cahaya emas itu.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya cerita ini saya lanjutkan juga! Saya sebenarnya benar-benar semangat mengerjakan cerita ini, tapi writer block selalu menghampiri, jadi update-nya lambat.<p>

Jadinya, setelah saya pikir-pikir, tiga anak yang kabur itu belum bisa saya munculkan di chapter ini, huehehe.

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
